Two Odd's are to many
by DanniO.C
Summary: Odd plus a Oddish can be good and bad. Please read, review, and no flames please. Hope you injoy!
1. Chapter 1

Oddish Diaz Kino walked jumped out of a black limo smiling at the school in front of her.

~~Line break

"We have a new student!" Jim walked in with a weird smile "Oddish Diaz Kino of the…"

"Hey I'm short not invisible!" Oddish had on a blue hooded sweatshirt with a yellow shirt under, Blue bell bottoms, and Red and Yellow plat formed shoes. Odd and Oddish wore exactly the same thing except in different colors. Oddish 's long hair spiked to a point with a blue diamond in the center.

"No way Kino, Long time no see." Odd stuck his hand out spitting in it for the girl everyone thought was a boy to shake. Oddish without hesitation mimicked shaking Odds hand.

"As in the Diaz Kin, like fifthly rich Diaz Kin?" Sissy sat up totally giving her full attention to the girl now.

Oddish already know they'd think she was a boy, at least they always have. So might as well have fun with it.

"Ya your Elizabeth Odd has told me a lot about you. Even down to fact of your annoying voice, and I'm not scared of your dad so don't even try that threat."

"Okay Mr. Diaz I don't care about your family, I want you ready to run. Odd you and Oddish against each other."

Odd and Oddish stood at the starting line, Both smirking having faith in their running skills to outdo each other even in plate form shoes.

"Odd, Oddish Plat forms off!"

"You wish!" The two teens yelled together, they don't care they a little self-conscious about their height. Not that they care what other people thought.

"Fine, on you mark…Go!"

The two sprinted off at un human speed the others thought, they both ran as fast as they could staying neck and neck throw out the who ordeal. Finally crossing the finish line they both slouched trying to catch their breath.

Line break

"So Guys this is Oddish." Odd spoke throw a mouth full of yogurt as he fit as much food humanly possible in his mouth.

"Hi." Oddish said after swallowing her mouth full of yogurt.

"How to little short little string beans as your self put all that food away." The lunch lady laughed walking past their table laughing collecting an empty tray.

"We're not SHORT or STRING BEANS!" Everyone looked at the two as they yelled, after a few seconds they sank back into their seat.

"We're just fun sized." Oddish muttered as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ya and not fat, besides look at these muscles." Odd added portending to stretch his muscles.

"We can't see something that's not there."

"Oddish!"

"Sorry Odd, but come on you left your self wide open there." Oddish smirked as she continued to eat without breathing.

~~Line Break

"Oddish Diaz Kino and Odd Della Robbia!" Both teens sat up from their earlier sleep. They looked around noticing the surroundings.

"Mr. Diaz Kino I expected more from a great Diaz Kino and Mr. Della Robbia because you love this part of the day you can share it with you friend detention!" Mrs. Hertz 's yelled as the both slouched

Odd's phone ran with a Nine-one-one X.A.N.A attack, Oddish nodded knowing already about Lyoko and ready to help. Sharing a look Oddish hand went straight in the air.

"Yes Mr. Diaz Kino?"

"I was just wondering I once heard that algae in Italy gave off more oxygen then say Algae in Japan why is that?"

"We'll that's a good question…" Odd took a chance when Mrs. Hertz turned to run the other way out of the room and to the factory.

Line Break~~

Oddish was already felling ill after the mission took over an hour. Quietly she walked up to Jim an innocent look on her face. Jim smiled at the young Man (But really girl) in front of him.

"Hey Jim I think there could be a problem, I think some students are in danger could you help me find them?"

"Sure String bean."

Oddish lead him to the factory as they got on the elevator she stopped looking at the many monsters and low Lyoko warriors.

"Hey Ernestine Can you put me in?"

"How do you even know about…"

"Just send me in, I think you guys need all the help you can."

"Scanner Oddish, Program Oddish, and welcome to Lyoko." Jeremy pressed the last button.

~~Lyoko

Oddish fell on Lyoko skillfully and graceful. First thing she noticed was she looked like a giant blue cat (Guess who she looks like) Second was Yumi getting pushed back by some spider thing.

"Laser arrow!" The arrow destroyed the monster, Yumi gave her a look of confusion and gratefulness. Odd looked up noticing her and smiled cat-like.

"Odd after this you'd better hope you have nine lives!"

"Oh Kitty cat got bit."

"Princess deactivate that tower so when I kill him there will be one less witness."

Aelita laughed as he deactivated the tower quickly.

Back to the past

"Were just not fat!" Odd and Oddish looked around realizing what was going on.

"Hey sit down and be quiet!"

"Sure Jim."

"Ya Jim."

"Um…No offence I was glad you saved me, but how'd you know about Lyoko?" Yumi looked at Oddish as she slouched looking around.

"What's…Lyoko?"

"Give it up Oddish, our jig is up." Odd stuffed some more food in his face so that he'd not have to tell.

"Odd, we never keep secrets, he said you'd need some help and I didn't mind having to give up homeschooling. Trust me there's a lot I've been Jealous of Odd for, one things being you guys…real friends."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"I'd call you more of grape popsicle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about my misspelling of Jeremy's nickname, and about what happen to Jim knowing oldish he was locked in a closet...sorry forgot that part. Please read and review! This chapter isn't long because I thought the school needed to find out her gender.**

Odd sat strumming strings on an old worn out guitar, Oddish drummed a beat with her foot playing an old key board mumbling words.

The door suddenly flew up causing them both to jump half out of their skins.

"Mr. Diaz Kino and Mr. Della Robbia what are you doing in here?" Jim yelled at the two as their heart beats fell back to under six thousand.

"My room."

"No this is a girls dorm room!"

"This is MY room."

"Fine let's see what the principle has to say about this."

The two blond kids were grabbed by their Hair tip as they got pulled away.

"Oh no, looks like those two are in trouble." Aelita sighed as Jim dragged their two friends, Bringing them in front of the Dean.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know we didn't do anything wrong." Odd smiled knowing he was, right. Honestly they did flood the bathrooms, but hey they haven't proven it yet.

"I highly doubt that Mr. Della Robbia."

"They were in a girls dorm, and refused to tell me who's room it was."

"It was MY room!"

"Room number?"

"310."

"But that's in possible the only way to get a girls dorm is if…" Dean Started, but odd who felt the need to make this a scene of the play the life of Odd Della Robbia and Oddish Diaz Kino.

"We'll you see Oddish little secret…"

"It's not a secret I just let people make inferences."

"Well Oddish is in fact a girl."

"Ha Della Robbia if Diaz Kino a girl, then you're not a short string bean."

Oddish pulled a wallet out of her pocket and handed them a piece of paper. "Look Oddish. O. Diaz Kino, gender Female, see that's me, Odd and my butler at a family reunion my hairs in pink tales. I'm a girl."

"I can confirm Miss. Diaz Kino's Gender." Mr. Kio was fully probably the main care giver to the two they ever had honestly. They both loved the Aging German man, but Oddish (seeing as he mainly followed her) hated how he eminently stepped into things. He always stood tall and straight, he stood with a cold straight face and shiny black shoes. The only thing that melted the elder man was the two teens smiling faces.

"See I'm a girl, and you dented my hair." Oddish joked fixing her hair in a joking way.

"Yes if Oddish wasn't a girl her and Odd's arranged marriage would not exist."

Shivers went down the teen's backs at the word marriage. They hated when Mr. Kio brought it up.

"La La! How many times have we said it we're not getting Married EVER, have you meet Oddish!" odd yelled covering his ears singing loudly.

"Hey what's so bad about Oddish, at least I wasn't the one who got us chased By Lions, Tiger's, and Bears." Oddish smiled as Odd went red in the face.

"Oh my!" Jim said lessened to the girl's telling of the running.

"Hey which one of us made up the idea of going to the zoo with Bacon in their pocket?"

"You did it to." Oddish retorted

"Well what's life without a little bacon?"


End file.
